Começou na Idade Média
by Writer Mione
Summary: Polônia e seu pônei - ainda uma história de amor melhor que Crepúsculo. A ideia aqui é ver como ela começou.


Outro dia lindo e brilhante nas planícies e colinas e estepes e outras formações geográficas do Leste Europeu. Estamos na Idade Média, e por isso não se ouvia nenhum desagradável som de fábricas nos arredores, e nem mesmo muita gente havia nos campos. Os suspiros cansados ou alegres dos camponeses polaco-lituanos eram acompanhados por trinados de aves, zumbidos de abelhas, e todo tipo de ruído natural dos contos de fadas fofinhos.

Em uma clareira, no meio de uma floresta, no fundo de um vale entre duas colinas (ufa!), um velho ministro de Estado e alguns guerreiros experientes dirigiam o treinamento de dois pequenos... países. Um moreno e um loiro. Lituânia e Polônia. E o loiro estava dando muito trabalho.

No treinamento com flecha, ele insistia em atirar pra cima. Não, não tinha nada em cima, e por um milagre da gravidade a flecha subia - vuuuush! - e voltava bem na testa dele. E ele gritava, e berrava, e se enraivecia. E se aconselhavam que ele parasse de atirar assim, Polônia dizia que alguns países usavam pássaros de guerra e ele tinha que aprender a se defender contra esses também. Os treinadores suspiravam. Como queriam que ele fosse tão bonzinho e disciplinado quanto o seu irmão de _Commonwealth_, Lituânia.

Na luta com espadas, ele até que ia bem. Surpreendentemente, apesar do pequeno tamanho, tinha força e tenacidade. Mas ai!, se passasse uma borboleta na hora errada... Dois golpes e ele estaria liquidado. Também corria esse risco quando ganhava fácil demais; o sucesso lhe subia à cabeça, o nariz voava na lua, e uma pancada no queixo o tiraria de combate. Claro que o oponente precisaria se abaixar pra lhe desferir esse golpe, mas numa batalha se sujeitariam a isso sem pudor.

Conforme a tarde passava, e os treinadores sabiam o que viria a seguir, eles iam ficando mais aflitos. Suavam, se entreolhavam, lá pelas três horas um já tinha se retirado para um canto e começado a chorar baixinho. Logo trariam os cavalos para a aula de montaria e, ai... se estavam tendo dificuldades com o Sr. Polônia até então, nada se comparava àquilo.

Dentro em pouco, dois alazões entravam trotando alegremente na clareira de treinamento, puxados por um tratador que fazia pouco esforço para esconder o riso.

O rosto bonitinho de Polônia contorceu-se e assumiu uma expressão sombria ao ver se aproximarem os animais. Ele cruzou os braços e fuzilou-os com o olhar, enquanto Lituânia se adiantava alegremente para o seu cavalo. Tiveram que trazer o de Polônia até ele e praticamente esfregá-lo na cara do rapaz para que ele pegasse as rédeas, com muita má vontade. Lituânia montou rapidamente e lançou um olhar meio apreensivo ao colega, esperando-o.

Com um suspiro de resignação, Polônia agarrou as rédeas e tentou colocar o pé no estribo. Precisou colocar a perna na horizontal, como uma dançarina de balé. Mas nessa posição esdrúxula, com os braços esticados para continuar segurando as rédeas, ele não teve forças para dar o impulso e subir no cavalo. Trincou os dentes e tentou de novo, tendo como único resultado esborrachar-se no chão. Os escudeiros dos treinadores começavam a esconder-se atrás das árvores do entorno porque já perdiam a capacidade de conter as risadas.

Tentando ignorar toda essa movimentação, Polônia levantou-se com ar imponente, sacudiu a poeira de suas ricas vestes medievais, e avançou novamente para o indigitado alazão. Depois de um novo resultado "queda" - e, aliás, um dos pastéis mais feios que ele já tinha levado naquele exercício - sua face tingiu-se de vermelho, e ele acenou para Lituânia ir passear, ao ver que até o amigo mordia os lábios, dividido entre a compaixão e a comicidade da situação. O moreno saiu trotando de maneira elegante, seguido por um olhar de admiração e inveja do outro rapaz.

"Só mais uma vez", Polônia pensou consigo e, correndo para o cavalo na intenção de aproveitar-se do elemento surpresa, ele de um salto pulou no estribo, ignorando as rédeas por ser mau negócio e agarrando as crinas do bichinho. Com toda a violência do seu estado de nervos acirrado.

– So-c-c-c-c-c-cooooorrrroooooo! - gritou o loirinho, com a cabeça batendo em todas as elevações do terreno, enquanto era arrastado em alta velocidade, tentando livrar o pé preso ao equino. Não era um acontecimento inédito; por isso os treinadores tinham escolhido uma clareira para os treinamentos, para o bem da sanidade mental do seu país.

Depois de dominarem o animal, isto é, o cavalo, olharam em volta para dar-se conta de que Polônia tinha desaparecido. Não tão desaparecido assim; era possível ver um pontinho de roupas ondulando na distância, mas os treinadores seguraram Lituânia quando ele se propôs a ir atrás do amigo. Especialmente porque ele queria ir cavalgando! Enfim, era melhor deixar o pequeno passar algum tempo sozinho.

No jardim do castelo, não muito longe dali... bem, longe sim, mas o loirinho chegou rápido porque era um país. Enfim, no jardim do castelo, a rainha Jadwig, que passeava entre as centáureas vermelhas, escutou um soluço meio espalhafatoso. Que, diga-se, ela conhecia muito bem. Afastando alguns arbustos com sua graça de monarca, ela encontrou Polônia encolhido à sombra de um canteiro, sacudindo a cabeça e fazendo saltarem as lágrimas de seus bonitos olhinhos verdes, encimados por sobrancelhas agudas.

Ela aguardou por um momento, mas como ele não dava sinal de ter percebido sua presença, a rainha abaixou-se ao lado do rapaz.

– O que foi, meu pequeno _pączek_? - ela murmurou, maternalmente, afagando os cabelos dele.

– Ajgashgozcousjajoukalgah - ele uivou, sem levantar a cabeça.

– O quê? – perguntou Jadwiga, confusa.

– Ajgashgozcousjajoukalgah! - repetiu Polônia, impaciente.

– Ora, fale direito! Não é como se o seu nome fosse Grzegorz Brzęczyszczykiewicz! - repreendeu a mulher. - Eu não consigo entender nada!

– Eu disse que não sei cavalgar - fungou o rapaz, finalmente erguendo a cabeça, com ar magoado.

– Oh, meu querido... – murmurou a rainha, abraçando-o.

– E o Lituânia, tipo, cavalga tão bem! Por que vocês, totalmente, fizeram aliança com alguém que, tipo, me faz passar vergonha? – ele bronqueou.

– Tenho certeza que não é tão ruim assim – Jadwiga conciliou, rapidamente. A última coisa que queria era ver o seu país desaprovando a Commonwealth. – Afinal, você é o Polônia, e os poloneses fazem qualquer coisa melhor do que todo mundo – ela disse, com orgulho.

– É, mas dessa vez, tipo, não vai rolar – murmurou o loiro, desanimado. – Não consigo nem subir naqueles animais pestilentos.

– Por que não? Qual o problema?

A cor de Polônia passou de branco a vermelho e a púrpura, antes de ele explodir:

– Por que eu sou muito baixinho!

Jadwiga fitou-o, perplexa, por um tempo. Então, sobre sua cabeça aristocrática pairou uma lampadazinha de ideia, ignorando completamente o fato de que a eletricidade ainda demoraria muito para ser inventada.

– Espere só um momentinho, Felek, acho que podemos dar um jeito nisso...

Apesar das dores de consciência de Lituânia em deixar o amigo pra trás, o treinamento prosseguia na maior das calmarias sem ele. Não muito tempo tinha se passado porque, veja, o palácio era longe, mas em passo de país qualquer distância é brincadeira. Então coloquem aí uma meia horinha, pouco mais.

Por conseguinte, Lituânia ainda estava praticando a cavalgada. E a justa. Afinal de contas, um cavaleiro não está completo se não souber se exibir num torneio ao melhor estilo de filme medieval. Ele tentava ser meigo ao derrubar os humanos que tinham tomado o lugar de Polônia como oponente, quando um arruído de dezenas de trombetas espantou os passarinhos e acabou com a calmaria da clareira. Todo mundo se virou, para dar de cara com os corneteiros no topo da colina mais próxima. Depois eles se afastaram um pouquinho para dar lugar aos rapazes dos tambores. E por fim também estes se afastaram, abrindo um vão no meio deles contra o sol poente, que tingia o céu de multicores, para dar o melhor efeito de fim de história.

E no meio do vão, Polônia. E embaixo do Polônia – adivinhem! – um pônei. Que veio saltitando da maneira mais graciosa colina abaixo.

– Lituâniaaaaaa! Hahahaahah! Eu sei caval-ga-ar! HAHAHAAHAH!

Toris não sabia se devia sorrir pela felicidade do amigo, ou se podia continuar demonstrando seu choque perante aquela criatura saltitante e rebolante, mais enfeitada que uma liteira de sheik. Sério, era incrível que o pônei não vergasse sob o peso dos trezentos guizos e sinos que o país pendurara neles. As _pokerfaces_ eram gerais entre os demais. E o pior de tudo... era que Polônia e o pônei combinavam muito bem.

Polônia trotou em direção ao amigo, ultrapassou-o e puxou as rédeas do seu cavalo-anão, que empinou e arremedou um relincho.

– As garotas vão me amar! AHAHAHAHAHAHH!

**FIM**

(porque se passar daqui vira filme da Disney)

* * *

**Notas finais:**

*Paçzek (Pączki) - um doce polonês parecido com um sonho.  
**Jadwiga foi a Rainha que casou com o Grão-Duque lituano para formar a União Polaco-Lituana.  
***Grzegorz Brzęczyszczykiewicz existe, acredite se quiser, procurem no Youtube.

Gostou? Comente, favorite, recomende! E está desde já convidado a ler minhas outras fics. Um abraço!


End file.
